


The Canary's Legacy

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Series: The Canary's Final Cry [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: When Sara Lance and the Legends travel to present day New York to fix an anachronism, they find something much more important.





	1. The New York Anachronism

Sara Lance stood at the console of the Waverider with the rest of the Legends, trying to figure out what the anachronism was in New York City. Gideon's voice chimed into the discussion. "Captain, I believe I found something you may want to see." "Is it related to the anachronism?" "Well, no but-" "No, the anachronism is more important than whatever you found right now. I'll look at it after we fix this." Gideon didn't reply, so Sara continued to make a plan with the Legends to find the anachronism. "Captain, I have found the anachronism. Numerous reports say a large group of men dressed in Revolutionary War uniforms are roaming around Central Park." Sara sighed and thanked Gideon before turning to the team. "Alright guys, let's go rid Central Park of their soldier problem."

The team headed to the cargo bay, exiting the Waverider and heading to Central Park. "Man, I've gotta say," Nate started from his place walking next to Sara. "I've missed being in modern clothes while on a mission." Sara and the team hummed their agreements as they arrived at the entrance to the park. They soldiers were easy to spot, terrorizing a small boy while two adults, who must've been his parents, lay on the ground on either side of him, unmoving. The boy, despite being on the business end of multiple bayonets, stood with his fists clenched in anger. Sara could see from where she stood that the boy's eyes were glaring at the soldiers, and rushed in as a soldier took aim. Nate followed, steeling up and putting his body between the soldiers and the boy. Sara scooped the boy up and carried him a few yards from the anachronism and the dead bodies. "Hey, what's your name?" Sara's voice was soft, hoping not to scare the boy, who had a few bruises on his face. The younger blonde, now away from the soldiers, sniffled and answered in a small voice. "O-Oliver." Sara smiled softly, thinking of her friend for a second before returning to the present. "Hey Oliver, my name is Sara, you just stay here and we'll keep you safe. Ava, Zari, Amaya." Sara called to her girlfriend and the two totem bearers, the three women coming over. "Keep him safe while I help those idiots." As she stood, the White Canary muttered under her breath. "I need to hit something, or someone."

* * *

Zari and Amaya stood on either side of Ava, all three women shielding the small boy from seeing the fight in front of them. Stray bullets were blown into the ground and trees by Zari, while soldiers who broke away from the fight were handled by Amaya and Ava. When a soldier knocked into Zari, the wind she was controlling went sideways, blasting Ava and Amaya away from Oliver, who looked around in fright. When Ava stood from where she was lying on the ground, she instantly spotted the small boy at his parents' sides, shaking them desperately. "No, no! Please wake up, please!" Ava moved to grab him, but was distracted by a pair of soldiers. As soon as they were down, Ava looked over to check on Oliver. A soldier snuck up on the boy's back, aiming his gun. "Wally!" The speedster turned to look at the Time Bureau director then followed her finger to where Oliver was unaware of the danger behind him, running into action. Ava watched as the soldier behind Oliver fired his gun, the bullet hitting its target seconds before Wally got to the pair. He knocked the soldier to the ground and turned to Oliver, who had cried out in pain as he was struck and was slumped over his mother’s body, unconscious. The team all heard the boy’s cry of pain, but couldn’t afford to look away from the men with old fashioned, but still incredibly deadly, guns. When Sara knocked the last soldiers down, she immediately rushed to the boy’s side, where Wally was crouched.

Ava approached the other blonde, kneeling next to her to look at the wound. The boy’s white shirt had a growing blood stain on his lower back, making the shirt look reddish-pink. “We have to get him to Gideon, I’ll have Gary and some other agents get these guys memory wiped and sent home, come on.” Ava pulled Sara to her feet and watched with worry as she scooped him up, careful of his wound. Ray, always thinking ahead, landed the Waverider in the middle of the park, opening the cargo bay door to allow the team entrance as the Time Bureau agents took over.

Sara gently set Oliver in a chair of the medbay, turning him on his side so she could pull up his shirt to look at the wound. “Captain Lance, it doesn’t look good. Mr. Palmer, Professor Stein, and I will work to the best of our abilities.” “Go ahead and do what you can, Ray and Martin will be in after the debriefing.” Gideon voiced her acknowledgement before beginning a scan of the boy’s body as Sara left the medbay to head to the bridge.

After the debrief and the team split to do different things, Sara and Ava sat in their shared bunk, content to lay in bed and sit in each other’s presence. It was then, in the silence, that Sara remembered the AI’s attempt to give her unrelated information earlier in the day. “Gideon?” “Yes, Captain?” “What was it you wanted to show me earlier today?” The AI was silent, until she opened the doors of the room. “I believe it would be best if I showed you in your office.” Sara pecked Ava's lips then stood from the bed, speaking as she went. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Ava didn't get to respond as Gideon immediately shut Sara's words down. "Actually, Captain, I believe it would be better if Director Sharpe went with you." Ava and Sara shared confused, and slightly worried, looks before Ava stood and followed Sara to her office, where the doors closed behind them and the tv screen lit up as Gideon activated it.

"While searching for the New York anachronism, I came upon some adoption files. Files that detailed the adoption of a child that was born and raised in Starling City up until two years ago." A group of files popped up on screen, including pictures of the adopters and adoptee. "Is that-" Ava started, the sentence finished by Sara. "Oliver?" Gideon continued speaking. "Oliver Logan Freedman was adopted by Aaron and Jessica Freedman after his mother died two years ago." "What about his father?" "Died in what has been dubbed, The Undertaking." Sara stared at the little boy's face, until she finally asked. "What was Oliver's name before he was adopted?" "Oliver Jasper Lance." Sara's eyes widened as she asked, "Lance? Are you sure?" "Positive, Captain." "When was he born?" Another image popped up, a birth certificate. "Oliver Jasper Lance was born to Thomas Malcolm Merlyn and Dinah Laurel Lance on May 13th, 2009." "That was two years after the Gambit went down, to the day." "Oliver...why does that name sound familiar?" Sara sighed and leaned against the table, staring at the screen on the wall as she spoke. "Oliver Queen, he's the Green Arrow. I guess when Tommy and Laurel found out it was a boy, they decided to name him after their presumed dead friend." "There's one more thing, Captain."


	2. A Family Reunited

Sara sighed heavily and nodded. "Okay, lay it on me." "Mr. Lance isn't an only child. His twin sister, Rebecca Sara Lance was adopted by another family in Las Angeles, California." Sara stared at the new birth certificate in silence, seemingly frozen. Finally, Sara spoke, "Who adopted her?" "A couple by the names of Caleb and Leslie Henderson."

* * *

Sara looked at the faces of the team, ranging from confused to slightly worried. "Sara, why do you want to go to LA? Did you find an anachronism there?" "No, Ray, I found something more important than an anachronism. Gideon, show them." "Of course, Captain." Gideon pulled up the files that Sara and Ava were looking at no more than ten minutes ago, and realization slowly dawned on the Atom's face. "You want to go meet your niece." "No," Sara corrected. "I want to see my niece. As far as I know, she doesn't know I'm alive, and if she has a good life with the Henderson's, I am not going to screw it up. I just want to make sure that she's being taken care of." Sara's face hardened. "Look, either way I'm going. If that means alone, then so be it. But I'd appreciate it if my team was out there with me." Ava scoffed lightly. "Please, like I'd let you go out there alone." The team voiced their agreements, and Sara nodded. "Gideon, what's Oliver's status?" "Mr. Lance has stabilized and is currently resting, thanks to a very mild sedative." "Okay everyone, lets go to LA."

* * *

Ava sat next to Sara on the bench outside of the Henderson house, looking through the window into the living room. Inside was Caleb Henderson, with Rebecca. She watched the scene unfold, gripping Sara's hand tightly in an attempt to keep her from killing the man. From their position outside of the house, they could vaguely see the man raising his hand to the child. Ava didn't need confirmation from the rest of the team to know they saw it too. She chanced a glance at Sara, finding her entire body tense, her face morphed into one of barely concealed anger. "Sara..." Ava's tone held a faint warning, but the Time Bureau director knew it was no use. Sara wasn't one to let a child abuser go unharmed, no matter who the child was. The Canary glanced at Ava, making the other blonde sigh and remove her hand, allowing her to jump up and stride towards the house. The rest of the team was ordered to stay in their positions, an order Ava blatantly disregarded as she followed her girlfriend. She reached the other woman just as the door was kicked open and the ex-assassin marched into the living room. Caleb Henderson looked up from where he was glaring down at the small whimpering girl. "What the hell?" The words barely fell from his mouth before Sara leapt on him, quickly bruising his face and neck. Ava took hold of the girl, whispering reassurances as she blocked her view of the assault. "Jax, come get Rebecca on the Waverider and have Gideon check her out, please." Jax ran in, gently scooping the girl up as Ava turned to pull the other blonde off of the man, albeit reluctantly. Sara thrashed against Ava's strong hold, trying to get at the man on the floor in front of the pair. "Sara, calm down. We have to get out of here, now." Finally, Sara stopped struggling, and walked towards the man threateningly. "If I hear that you've so much as raised your voice at anyone, ever again, I will come back to finish the job, got it?" The man nodded vigorously, and the two women left.

* * *

Back at the Waverider, Rebecca had been given a very mild sedative, as Gideon had found the girl was severely sleep deprived. Oliver had yet to wake up, and Sara had placed herself between the two chairs, refusing to leave the Medbay, in case the twins woke up.

The next morning, Ava found Sara in the Medbay, in the same position Ava had left her late last night. Handing her one of the cups of coffee, she sat next to the woman in silence. "How are they?" Sara sighed and took a sip out of her mug before answering. "Well, Gideon monitored their dreams closely, and she discovered that, had they not been under a sedative, they wouldn't have gotten much sleep. She won't tell me what their dreams were, but from what she said, I figure it's probably best if she doesn't." Ava let the words sink in silently, looking at the sleeping children. "Captain, Director, Mr. Lance is stable, and can be taken off of the sedative." "And Rebecca?" "Other than her bruises, Ms. Lance shows no signs of further injuries, and can be taken off of the sedative as soon as she is properly rested." "Alright Gideon, take Oliver off of the sedative." Seconds later, Oliver began to stir. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, spotting the two women. Sara gasped softly when Oliver's eyes locked with theirs, and Ava knew it was because of the soft green shade, cut by a thin blue swirl. "Where am I? Where's my parents?" Oliver looked around fearfully, curling slightly into a ball. "Hey, it's okay, you're safe here. Do you remember me?" Oliver looked at Sara and slowly nodded. "You're Sara." The woman smiled softly. "That's right, I'm Sara, and this is Ava. What do you remember?" "We were at...the park. I had been good that week so they took me for a walk outside. They," Oliver frowned. "They were being extra nice, so I was nervous because that wasn't like them. We were going to get ice cream, when a bunch of men with weird guns appeared and started shooting. The men shot them, and then they looked at me. Then you showed up and started fighting the men. And...that's it. I don't know what happened next." "What do you mean, they were being extra nice?" Oliver looked at Ava.

"Well, that hadn't yelled at me, and they gave me extra food. I got to watch TV, and they hadn't punished me when I couldn't do my chores. In fact, they hadn't punished me all day. I was scared that that meant they were waiting until that night to punish me, cause they do that sometimes." "Oliver...did your parents hit you?" Oliver nodded slowly, then backed up in fright as Sara's face hardened. The boy backed off the chair, falling to the floor and instantly backing into a corner. Ava placed a calming hand on Sara's arm. "Sara, you're scaring him." Sara's face softened and she slowly crouched low to the ground, keeping her hands out in a 'I surrender' sort of way. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, I didn't mean to scare you. I won't hurt you, I promise." Oliver slowly crept towards Sara, still slightly frightened. "Do you want to see something special?" Oliver nodded and Sara looked at Ava, jerking her head towards the door. Ava, understanding, stood and went to Sara's office, picking up the picture Sara had of Laurel. She brought it back to Sara, who smiled. "Look, do you know who that is?" Oliver, who now sat beside Sara, pointed. "That's you, right?" Sara nodded, smiling softly. She pointed to the smiling face of a younger Laurel. "You know who that is?" "That...that's Mama? You knew my Mama?" "I didn't just know your Mama. She was my sister." Oliver looked up at Sara's face in surprise, which slowly melted into a small smile. Reaching up, he gently wiped away a tear on Sara's face, and leaned against her, looking at the picture. "I remember now. Mama told me and Rebbie stories about you." "Rebbie?" "Yeah, that's what I call my sister. Everyone calls her Rebbie, or Reb." "What do they call you?" "Well, everyone calls me Ollie." "Come here, I want to show you something." Ollie stood and let Sara take his hand, walking him over to the other chair, where Rebecca was still fast asleep. "Rebbie!" "She's still asleep, so we'll leave her be for now, but when she wakes up, you'll be the first to know, okay?" "Okay!" "Now, are you hungry?" The boy nodded, and took Sara's hand when she held it out. She glanced back at Ava, smirking slightly. "You coming, or did you eat without me?" Ava rolled her eyes fondly and slipped her hand into Sara's free one.

* * *

Most of the team was already in the Galley eating when Ava and Sara arrived with the small boy, who looked around in interest. Ray was the first to notice the arrival of the Captain, along with the boy. "Good morning! I see someone's awake." Ollie smiled shyly at the team, who all looked up at Ray's words. Sara smiled and showed Ollie the food fabricator, where the boy asked for a few pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice. He sat next to Jax in one of the three empty chairs, as Sara and Ava sat in the other two next to him. "Okay guys, here's the deal. Since Ollie's awake, I want someone on the ship with him. If possible, I'd like for us to not try to tackle a higher level anachronism, four or under, got it?" The team agreed, and Sara nodded in satisfaction. "Good, then I guess we should probably move on to introductions." The team introduced themselves, and Ollie smiled shyly, introducing himself as, "Oliver, but you can call me Ollie."

After breakfast, Sara showed the boy around, commenting that he could stay in one of the empty quarters next to the Captain's quarters, and that he could wake her up if he ever needed anything. As he stood in the middle of the room, with Sara leaning against the doorframe, Ollie asked. "What do I call you?" Sara smiled softly. "It doesn't matter to me. Anything you want to, just not Ms. Lance." Ollie laughed and turned to Sara, moving towards her. "Deal." He suddenly looked hesitant, moving towards her, but Sara opened her arms slightly, wrapping them around the small frame when he moved into her arms. "I'm glad you found me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time...


	3. Awake

When Sara was called to the bridge at nine o’clock that night, she sighed as she spotted the open anachronism map and joined the team. “We found a kinda sorta important anachronism,” Ray started, only to be interrupted by Ava. “But if you want to stay on the ship with Ollie, that’s fine.” Sara raised an eyebrow. “Well? What is it?” “A couple of ancient Egyptian warriors in Starling City.” “When?” “May 12th, 2007.” “The day I boarded the Gambit.” “Aunt Sara?” Ava made a surprised noise at the, admittedly, unusual title for the Canary, but said nothing as the team turned to face Ollie, who stood at the entrance to the bridge. “What’s going on?” Sara smiled softly and motioned for the boy to join the team, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “These guys have something to take care of, but you and I are going to find something to do on the ship.” A small chuckle escaped her when the boy yawned slightly. “Like maybe bedtime. Ava, you get these guys situated, while I get this one to bed.” Ava nodded and began discussing a plan with Ray, Wally, Amaya, and Zari, while Sara steered Ollie towards the fabrication room for some pajamas (purple plaid bottoms with a white long sleeve) and to his room. Just as she turned to leave, Sara felt Ollie’s hand grab hers. “I...I’m scared.” Sara sat on the edge of the bed, gently running her fingers through the boy’s blonde and black locks. “It’s okay, you’re safe here. But, if it’ll make you feel better, there’s something I can give you.” Ollie nodded and Sara smiled, going to her room and returning holding an owl plush. “When I was little, my dad took your mother and I out to see the Harry Potter movies.” Sara chuckled when Ollie’s face lit up. “I got a Fawkes plush, and she got this Hedwig plush. Would you like it?” “Really?” Sara smiled and handed the toy to Ollie, who hugged it to his chest. “Of course, I think she’d like for you to have it. And if you need anything at all tonight, you’re more than welcome to come wake me up, okay?” Ollie grinned brightly and yawned once more, prompting Sara to smile and stand from the bed, heading towards the door. Just before she left, the Canary swore she heard a sleepy, ‘love you’. She turned to look at the boy over her shoulder one more time, then let the doors slide shut. She found Ava leaning against the wall outside the door, smiling softly.

“What?” Ava hummed and pulled the other blonde close, wrapping her in a hug. “You’re gonna be good at this.” Sara chuckled and pecked Ava’s lips before taking her hand and heading to the bridge to oversee the mission.

Before going to bed, Sara told Gideon to monitor Ollie’s dreams, alerting Sara if she found the nine-year-old was having a nightmare. After getting confirmation from the AI, the two women retired to their room. It was around midnight when the AI spoke. “Captain, Mr. Lance is having a nightmare, and by the looks of it, it isn’t good.” Sara groaned lightly into her pillow, having been jerked from sleep, but nodded and stood, heading next door. When she opened the door, she saw the boy gripping the sheets tightly, thrashing around in the bed. She hurried to his side, almost tripping over the Hedwig plush that had fallen on the floor. Picking it up, she set it on the bed before sitting on the edge, attempting to calm the boy. Almost unconsciously, the woman began to run her fingers through the boy’s hair, which seemed to calm him. He sat up suddenly, out of breath. When he saw Sara, he let out a strangled sob and collapsed in her arms, crying softly into the crook of her neck. Rubbing his back softly, Sara simply held him, deciding not to press. “I-I...” “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay, you’re safe. It’s okay.” Sara continued to hold the boy, until he pulled away slightly to look at her face. “I’m sorry.” "Why?" Ollie looked down. "I woke you up." Sara gently lifted his head to make him look at her. "And I told you to wake me up if you needed anything. Besides, I told Gideon to wake me up if you had a nightmare. It's not your fault, okay?" Ollie nodded and hugged Sara again. "Do you want me to stay with you?" The boy nodded and tightened his grip on Sara slightly, making her smile softly. "Gideon? When Ava wakes up and freaks out, make sure you tell her I'm in here with Ollie, alright?" "Of course, Captain." Sara gently pulled away from Ollie so she could properly sit on the bed, and let him slip into her arms once more, this time clutching the Hedwig plush. Sara continued to run her fingers through Ollie's hair, even after the boy fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ava woke to an empty bed. The spot next to her was cold, indicating that Sara hadn't been in bed for a while. Before she began to worry, Gideon chimed. "Director, the Captain asked me to inform you that she was alright, simply in Mr. Lance's room." Ava sighed in relief and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, Gideon." She stood and dressed in her Time Bureau uniform, heading next door to Ollie's room. When the doors opened, the sight that greeted the Director made her smile. Sara was stretched out in the bed, with her arms wrapped around the boy, who was holding the bottom edge of her shirt tightly. His face was pressed into the crook of her neck, and Ava could just see where the woman's fingers were at the base of his neck, most likely from the woman running her fingers through his hair. Just before Sara began to stir, Ava pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two. When she turned her head to yawn, she saw Ava, and smiled sleepily. "Hey, did you destroy my room?" Ava chuckled softly, and shook her head. "I thought it was  _our_ room?" "Of course it is, but is it in one piece, is the question?" "Yes it is, Gideon told me where you were before I could even wake up fully." "Good, now, I'm hungry." Ava chuckled, and shrugged. "Well, you're kinda trapped." Sara groaned lightly, but just as she did, Ollie began to stir. When his eyes fluttered open, he looked at Sara, then Ava. "Hi." "Hey, buddy, did we wake you up?" Ollie shook his head and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Do you want breakfast?" Ollie nodded, and stood from the bed, holding Hedwig tightly to his chest. "Is Rebbie awake?" "Gideon?" "Ms. Lance can be taken off the sedative." Sara smiled. "Thank you Gideon, wait until we get to the Medbay, then wake her up." The trio headed to the Medbay, where Gideon took Rebecca off of the sedative. She began to stir, and awoke. The first thing she saw was her brother, whom she launched herself at in a hug. "Ollie!" "Rebbie!" The two women smiled softly at the sight. When the hug broke, Ollie looked at Sara. "Rebbie, look!" Rebecca looked at Sara, confused for a second, before she seemingly realized who she was. "Aunt Sara?" The girl moved towards Sara uncertainty, much like Ollie had, and Sara opened her arms. The girl hugged her tightly, and Sara smiled. "I'm hungry." The twins both spoke at the same time, making them laugh in delight.

"Alright little rascals, let's go get some food in you." The four headed to the galley, where the rest of the team was. After introductions and the twins getting food, they sat down to eat, talking to each other as if that hadn't spent two years on opposite ends of the country with two seperate families. "Alright guys, let's get the two of you dressed, and then one of us can show you around the ship. I have something I need to take care of." After the two finished eating, Sara let the twins pick some clothes from the fabrication room and handed them off to Ava and Ray, while she headed to her office and closed the doors. Making a call, an image popped up on the screen of Oliver 'lecturing' one of his team members, while everyone else watched with varying expressions. Sara waited a few seconds, hoping someone would notice her, before she loudly cleared her throat, stopping the harsh words. "This a bad time?" Felicity spun around in the computer chair and looked at the screen, breaking out in a grateful smile. "Hey Sara! What do you need?" Sara smiled. "I need to talk to Thea and my dad. Alone." Oliver nodded. "I'll call them. Go on home, guys." The team shot grateful smiles at Sara and left, until the only people visible to Sara was Oliver and Felicity. "Hey Oliver, Felicity." "Hey, what's up?" "Like I said, Oliver, I need to speak with my father and your sister. If they wish to share what I tell them, that's up to them. All I ask of you two, is to not press." Sara looked at Oliver pointedly, who nodded rather reluctantly. Sara heard the elevator doors open and a second later, Thea Queen and Quentin Lance appeared on screen. "Baby, what's wrong?" Sara smiled and glanced at the other two people, Felicity taking the hint and pushing Oliver out of the room. Thea looked towards the elevator, then back at the screen. "Okay, they're gone. What's up?" Sara sighed and leaned against the table, crossing her arms.

"Tell me, when Oliver and I were presumed dead, how was Laurel's relationship with Tommy Merlyn?" Her father's eyes widened slightly, as did Thea's. "Wha-what are you talking about, baby? They were friends." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap, Dad. I know they had a kid. Two, actually. Just like I know that after Laurel died, they were adopted by two different families, and I didn't know of them, even after I came back. Does Oliver know?" "Know what?" "Know that his best friends had a son they named after him, Thea." Sara's father sighed and dropped into a chair, running his hands over his face. "Okay, yes, Laurel and Tommy had twins together. And yes, Laurel wanted to keep them secret from you and Oliver, but why are you asking this now?" In response, Sara opened the doors of her office, to reveal Ava and Ray sitting in the bridge, watching the twins run around. The doors slid shut again, and Sara raised an eyebrow.

"There was an anachronism in Central Park, a few Revolutionary war soldiers causing havoc. Ollie and his adoptive parents were in the park when the soldiers appeared, and his parents were killed. He was shot in the back, so we brought him to Medbay. Gideon called me to my office, and showed me his adoption file and birth certificate, then showed me the same for Reb. I wanted to see her, make sure she was okay, and I saw her adoptive father raise his hand to her, so I took her." The former police captain sighed and ran his hands over his face again, silent. Finally, Thea spoke. "Can we see them? I'll tell Ollie and everyone about them, but I'm sure they'd want to meet them." Sara nodded. "We'll bring them to Star City on Saturday. That gives you two days to figure out how to tell Oliver that his best friend banged his girlfriend after he 'died', named their son after him, then hid their existence." Before either could respond, Sara ended the call.

* * *

Over the next two days, Sara or Ava always stayed on the ship while the team dealt with anachronisms, then at night, Sara would either sleep in Ollie or Reb's room, or one or both would join the two women in their room.

Saturday morning found the twins both in Sara and Ava's room, holding each other in between the two women. They were woken by Ray, giving Sara and Ava some time to get ready, then dressed and fed. Ollie and Rebbie, who had been given Sara's Fawkes plush, carried their plushes around the ship with them, all the way to the Jumpship to go to Star City. "Okay guys, Ava and I are taking the twins to see Thea and Team Arrow. Don't break the ship, or go after any anachronisms. Amaya, you're in charge." With that, Sara and Ava joined the twins in the Jumpship and headed to Star City.

 


	4. Star City and Meetings

When they landed in Star City, they cloaked the Jumpship and headed to the building hiding the Arrowcave. Just before revealing the elevator to the other three, Sara turned to look at Ava. "Just be aware that you might get an arrow to the face since Oliver doesn't know you." Ava huffed slightly, but nodded. Sara lightly touched the panel that would reveal the elevator, and the four stepped in. When the elevator doors opened once more, Ava discovered how serious Sara was about 'an arrow to the face'. Oliver was there in all his Green Arrow glory, aiming an arrow at Ava's face. "Hey, let's not put an arrow in my girlfriend's eye, yeah?" After a second, the bow was lowered and Ava's tense stance relaxed slightly. Before Sara could register it, Felicity was hugging her tightly, making the twins laugh. "Hey Felicity, good to see you too." Thea chuckled and pulled Felicity off of the ex-assassin, with the comment, "Okay, let's let her breathe, Felicity." The Canary chuckled and hugged Thea, before turning to Oliver, who still had his hood up. Sara rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, she already knows who you are, Oliver." Oliver pulled his hood down and glared at Sara. "You told her?" Just as Sara was about to respond, Ava spoke up. "I recognized the name Oliver, and Sara reminded me that I knew the name because I knew you were the Green Arrow." Oliver stared at the Time Bureau director for a second, before he glanced at the floor. "Aunt Thea!" Ollie and Rebbie practically tackled the woman in a dual hug, to which she responded with a laugh and a returned hug. "Hey guys! Look at how big you've gotten."

Sara watched the exchange with a smile, before turning to Oliver to find a guarded stare. He jerked his head away from the group, and she followed him out of earshot. "Are you sure that those kids are Laurel's?" Sara stared at him incredulously. "Are you seriously asking me if I'm sure those kids are my sister's? Really, Oliver? Of course I checked! Gideon showed me their adoption files, birth certificates, and yes, before you ask, I was able to put a positive ID on my own sister's signature. So yes, I am sure that those kids are my niece and nephew." Sara moved back to Ava's side, while Oliver stood next to Felicity, who smacked his arm.

* * *

Oliver didn't know what to expect when Thea and Quentin ended the call with Sara, but he was positive that he hadn't expect to be told that his sister was an aunt. Of course, he already knew that because of William, but to be told that she was an aunt because Tommy had a child was surprising, to say the least. Of course, it didn't particularly help that Tommy's son had been named after him, but, in a way, it was a way to connect with Tommy and Laurel. When Thea and the two children got around to introductions, the Arrow could see the way that Ollie (apparently that was everyone's way of distinguishing them) looked at him with bright eyes, as if he was proud to have been named after him. Oliver crouched down to their eye level and smiled at the two children. "Hi, I'm Oliver." "I'm Oliver, too!" The boy giggled softly, while his sister introduced herself as Rebbie, or Reb. As the two ran off to play with Curtis, who had pulled up a coding game on one of the computers, Sara made short introductions, introducing her girlfriend as, 'Time Bureau director Ava Sharpe'. As the four women talked, Oliver mostly stayed silent, studying how the team interacted with the woman, and the two children. Suddenly, a gust  **(A/n: haha, _gust_ )** of wind blew past, and Barry stood in his Flash suit. "Barry, what do you need?" The speedster grinned sheepishly as the team stared at him. "Well, you see, Felicity called and told me that you were meeting Laurel's kids, and Caitlin and Iris decided the team wanted to meet them as well, they're pulling up now." Oliver glanced at Felicity, who smiled, then at the elevator doors as they opened to reveal Team Flash.

"Woah!" "Cool!" Two voices cut through the slightly awkward silence as the twins jumped off of the computer chair and ran towards Barry, who grinned. "Hey, guys!" The two collective teams chuckled as the twins and Barry talked. Finally, Oliver cleared his throat and the three of them froze, looking at him. "Barry, you're 28. Act like it." Barry's grin slipped off of his face, as did the twins'. Clearing her throat, Iris made her way over to Barry. "Hi guys, I'm Iris, and this is Barry." They introduced themselves to Team Flash, and giggled when Cisco commented on making them some suits. When the teams laughed, the tension fell away as the twins ran around, talking to everyone.

* * *

When the two Legends decided to head back to the Waverider, it was already nine o'clock, and the twins were fast asleep in Felicity and Thea's laps. Hedwig and Fawkes lay on a table, where they had been deposited in favor of playing more games with Cisco and Curtis, then Thea and Felicity. Ava and Sara said goodbye to everyone, each holding a plush and one of the twins, then headed back to the Jumpship. When the Jumpship was returned to its place with the Waverider, the two women were greeted with a quiet bridge, and faint noise coming from the galley. After the twins were settled in their rooms, the women found the team in the galley, eating dinner. "This is an unusual sight. What's the occasion?" Ray shrugged, making room for the two women to sit at the table. "Nothing. We just all happened to have been eating dinner at the same time, and it kinda turned into a sort of, I dunno, team dinner." Sara hummed and made herself a plate. "Well, I like it." "So how'd it go?" Jax leaned forward in interest, prompting the rest of the team to chime in with various statements of interest. "Well, Oliver tried to put an arrow through Ava's eye, then asked me if I was sure the twins were Laurel's, then Barry and Team Flash showed up, we talked and the twins convinced Barry to run to New York for pizza, then they played games with Thea and Felicity until they fell asleep." The team laughed and talked as they ate, oblivious to the figure creeping through the Waverider.

* * *

The figure, dressed in all black, hugged the walls of the timeship as it crept towards the two rooms on either side of the Captain's quarters. Silently, it opened the doors of one room and crept towards the sleeping figure in the bed, scanning his body before pressing a button, making the boy disappear. Creeping into the other room, this one holding a girl, the figure did the same before scanning itself and disappearing, leaving the other occupants of the timeship unaware of the two missing children.

 


	5. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I have no idea who took the twins, I wasn't planning on that, but I just kinda let my fingers do all the driving, so I'm just as curious as you are

When Sara went to check on Ollie and Rebbie before she went to bed, she found two empty rooms. Despite the time, and the exhaustion of the team, she gathered everyone on the bridge, eyes blazing. "Sara...? What's wrong?" Sara glanced towards Martin, who recoiled slightly. "The twins are gone." Sara's voice contrasted her fury filled eyes, shaking almost unnoticeably. But the team had been around the blonde long enough that the vulnerability in her voice was clear to them. Nate, being the closest to the Captain, laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them Cap'n, promise." Sara nodded, asking Gideon to pull up the cameras outside of the twins' rooms. While Gideon had cameras inside the rooms, they had been disabled almost as soon as the Legends first boarded.

The team watched the surveillance in silence, noting the skill the figure had at hiding himself. When he entered Rebbie's room, he didn't come back out, so the team could only assume he somehow escaped while still in Rebbie's room.

* * *

After two days of searching for any piece of evidence that could lead them to the identity of the kidnapper, the team was becoming desperate. So desperate, in fact, that they landed and cloaked the Waverider outside of the Arrowcave. Sara had called Barry and told his team to get to the Arrowcave as soon as possible. When the elevator doors opened, Barry was quick to force Oliver's bow down. "Sara," Oliver moved towards the Canary. "What's going on? Barry and Team Flash showed up and said you told them to come. What's happened?" Thea, ever observant, looked around. "Where's the twins?" Sara felt Ava's hand grip her own lightly, and inhaled sharply. "I don't know. When we got back from visiting you guys, we got them into bed, then went to the galley to eat. Before bed, I went to check on them, but they're rooms were empty. We have security footage, it's not much, but Gideon can only show you on the Waverider." The teams fell into silence, until Oliver spoke. "Well then, lead the way to the ship."

The Legends sat in the bridge, letting the other two teams watch the footage. "Who was that?" "If we knew that, we wouldn't need your help!" Barry shrank back at the Canary's hard voice, who sighed and dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her face. "I'm sorry Barry, I'm just worried about them. I can't lose them, too." Barry sat next to Sara and put an arm around her shoulders, looking at her. "Hey, it's okay. I get it, and you won't lose them. We'll get them back." Sara nodded and stood, looking around at the faces all staring at her. "So, any ideas who that is?"

* * *

The teams had been split up in pairs, just looking around the two cities in hopes of finding something. Unexpectedly, Oliver snagged Ava as his partner before anyone else could. Sara and Cisco weren't too far from their current position, with Oliver and Sara watching from the roofs as Ava and Cisco scoured the ground. Over his comm, Cisco shouted for Sara's help, prompting her to leap off the roof and run after Cisco.

With nobody watching the Green Arrow's back on the roof, it was the perfect time for the figure to strike. He attacked, and a small fight ensued. When Oliver got distracted (thanks, Ray), the figure took the chance to knock the Green Arrow out cold, scanning his body with a device then pressing a button, making him disappear.

"Arrow?" Ava called through the comm for the vigilante a few more times, before she decided she should be a little worried. From what she had been told, Oliver almost always answered the comm the second he was called. "Canary, Vibe, I think we've got a problem." A few seconds later, Sara's voice crackled in her ear. "What is it?" Ava opened a portal, stepping through to the roof where she knew the Arrow had positioned himself. The woman spotted a few splatters of blood, and sighed. "The Green Arrow's gone."

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the roof with Ava in record time, half having been in Central City. Sara examined the blood spatters, and looked around. "He wouldn't go somewhere without telling us first." "I'm sorry, have you met him?" "Okay, yes, Felicity, normally he would. But not with something this huge. He would've told us before he left." "That's...true." Sara sighed, looking around once more. "Felicity, is there any way you can track where Oliver went?" When she didn't respond, Ray called to her again. After a few minutes, Barry took it upon himself to race back to the Arrowcave to make sure Felicity was okay. "Guys, she's not here."

The team met up in the Arrowcave to review the security footage, seeing the same figure sneak up behind Felicity and put a needle in her neck, most likely a sedative. Once the blonde had been subdued, the figure took out a device, scanned both her body and his own, then pressed a button that made them disappear. "Well, now we know how he's taking people, and escaping." "Yeah, but what good does that do? Even if we knew there was some way to track the device, Felicity isn't here to track it, and I think that if Cisco or Curtis tried tracking it, they'd get taken, just like Oliver and Felicity." The team looked at Dig, realizing just how correct he was.

* * *

Oliver groaned as he woke, finding that his arms and legs were bound tightly to a steel beam. The masked figure he had been fighting came in carrying Felicity in his arms, where he chained her to the steel beam next to him. Almost as soon as he left, Felicity stirred. "Oliver?" "It's me, and I'm guessing that we're in the same place the twins are being held." A shrill scream sounded outside of the room, and loud sobbing. "No, please don't hurt us! Please!" Felicity looked at Oliver, alarmed. "That's Rebbie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, but I figured it all out, and I will post the next chapter, maybe two more depending on how it turns out, later today
> 
> Till next time friends
> 
> And as always, if you're willing to beta this story, talk to me on tumblr through @ao3-prompts (the account has posts for Descendants, Arrowverse, Teen Wolf, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter One-Shots)


	6. Learning New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would post later today...

Oliver struggled against his bonds, trying to get free, when the figure came in with another masked man trailing behind him. They were each carrying one of the twins, both unconscious. Rebbie was bound to the steel beam across from Felicity, while the man carrying Ollie moved behind Oliver. When the figures left, Rebbie began to stir. Ollie however, remained slumped against the floor, chained to the beam behind his namesake. "Rebbie, are you okay?" "Lecitiy? Livvy?" "It's us, Rebbie? Do you know where we are?" The small girl shook her head fearfully. "No, but when we woke up, we were in here. Then the man took us into a room and started doing things. Ollie tried to protect me, but the man hit him." Felicity nodded, looking at the girl's twin. "Yeah, he's got a gash on his forehead, Oliver." Oliver sagged against the beam, quickly losing hope that the team would be able to find them. What felt like minutes later, but was actually hours, the figure returned with an unconscious Thea in his arms, chaining her to one of the many steel beams. Two more masked man came in behind him dragging Diggle, who looked like he put up a fight. Once he was chained to a beam, the figures left.

Dig, much like Ollie, remained unconscious, but Thea began to wake up. Once she was fully aware of her surroundings, Speedy groaned. “Man, this guy is taking us out like it’s nothing. Why’s he targeting us?” Felicity shrugged, and frowned as Rebbie began crying softly. “Hey, don’t cry Rebbie. I’m sure Sara and the team are doing everything they can to find us, okay. They aren’t leaving us behind.”

* * *

Meanwhile, the team was freaking out as their numbers kept getting reduced. Ray and Martin suspected that the people that were getting taken were connected by something, so they asked Gideon and Zari to help them make an algorithm to figure out what connected them. The rest of the team stayed out on the streets, this split into two larger groups, each one sent to either Star or Central City. Luckily, it seemed the figure was done taking team members, at least for the moment.

* * *

Rebbie was scared. Her brother still hadn't woken up, most of her family, blood or not, was chained up around her, and the man kept taking people out of the room to do the same thing he had done to her and Ollie, most of them returning bloodied and bruised. Finally, Lecitiy spoke with relief. "Oliver, he's waking up." Thea, who was closest to the young boy, spoke. "Yeah, but he still looks horrible. I don't think he can survive the man taking him to that room again." Dig, who had woken up some time after he was brought in, scoffed. "I don't think any of us can, Thea."

* * *

Sara watched half of her group scour the streets for clues, while the other half had their backs on the roofs of buildings. The figure wasn't anywhere to be found, and nobody on the streets had a clue who they were searching for.

Meanwhile on the Waverider, after about three hours of searching for a connection between the victims, Gideon chimed, "Dr. Palmer, Professor, I believe I have found the connection. Looking through their files and histories, all of the victims have one thing in common. Or rather, one person."

Ray quickly connected to the team's comms, voice urgent. "Sara, you have to get back to the Waverider, now. It's not safe for you out there." "Ray, it's not safe for any of us out here, the figure could take any one of us, I need to be out here to watch their backs. Keep working on finding a connection between the victims." "But Sara, we found the connection, it's-" Before Ray could finish his sentence, the team heard the distinct sound of Sara fighting someone, then silence, which meant Sara had been taken. "-Laurel. Laurel's the connection." Ray finished grimly.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Laurel's the connection'?" Ava stared at Ray, the team now back on the Waverider. Ray sighed. "Well, Zari and Gideon helped us set up an algorithm to find a connection between all of the victims. It searched all of the files and histories of the victims, and there were tons of connections that connected some people, but there was only one thing the connected all of the victims, now including Sara, Laurel. It seems like the kidnapper is taking the people with the strongest connection to Laurel, such as the twins and Sara, who are family, Oliver, an ex-lover, Felicity, Dig, and Thea, close friends. Which means that there are still two more people that the man will be targeting, Laurel's parents. Now I know Quentin Lance lives here in Star City, but what about her mother, Dinah?" Barry spoke, "Central City University professor. She teaches Greek and medieval history." "How do you know that?" Barry shrugged at Ava. "I was in her class." "Okay, well, we need to get to them before this guy does. Wally, Barry?" Without another word, the two speedsters raced off, returning seconds later. "She's gone." Barry gasped, and Wally nodded. "So is he. We searched all over, even went to Keystone. They've been taken.

* * *

Ollie began to stir just as four men came in, depositing two woman and a man to three different beams. Once the four men left, Felicity noted that the last of the steel beams had been used, and the people that could see the three latest prisoners identified them. "That one's Captain Lance." Dig nodded his head at the man, while Thea looked at the stirring figure behind Ollie. "And Dinah Lance." Felicity glanced at the twins, before nodding to the other stirring figure, this one behind Rebbie. "And Sara."

Before anyone could respond, the doors opened and the masked man strode in. When he spoke, his voice was deep and distorted, like when Team Arrow used their voice filters to disguise their voices. "Now that everyone's here, it's time to begin. Before the night is over, the Canary's Legacy  _will_ be destroyed."


	7. The Canary's Legacy

The man snapped his fingers and a flood of men masked in ordinary black ski masks came through the door, unchaining and restraining the prisoners before leading them out of the room, down the hall, and to a large room with steel chairs that were positioned in the shape of a circle, inside of a black rune on the floor. Around the circle was steel tables, one behind every chair, with various things on them. The masked men forced the prisoners to chairs and began binding them to the chairs using the connected chains. Once everyone had been chained to the chairs, the final chains on the bottoms of the chairs were connected to other chairs, until the chairs were all connected. Sara realized that the chains connecting the chairs followed the lines of the rune on the floor, creating a second rune with the prisoners as the connecting points, with her in the very center. This was going to hurt. Sara glanced around the circle, catching everyone's eye. Thea and Oliver were across from each other, as were Dig and Felicity, the twins, and her parents. They all stared at her with varying degrees of worry written on their face, but it was the twins' faces she couldn't bare to look at. The man, whose face was masked by an intricately designed black metal helmet, stepped into the center of the rune, behind Sara. "Well, it wasn't easy to figure out who would get the...honor...of being the center point, but in the end, it was decided that the Canary's sister, the reason the Canary became the Canary, should get to sit in the seat of honor. Now, lets begin." Sara's eyes hardened in determination, and she clenched her teeth as the man began chanting in an ancient language, sending bursts of magical energy to the outside chairs, and the other prisoners. The energy traveled up to the prisoner's hearts, beginning to burn, while the other men began chanting, sending magical energy through the chains and into Sara. She couldn't see anything as the energy invaded her body, but she heard Ollie's voice, which was turning raspy. "Get away from her." "No, Ollie, it's okay." Sara's voice, while strained, sounded normal, which, in the back of her mind, made Sara curious as to why Ollie's was raspy, but another burst of energy sent pain through her body as the man put his hands on her shoulders, sending magic directly into her body. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ollie screamed, and Sara forced her eyes open to look at the boy. The magical energy, instead of going into his body, was dancing along it, and the whites of his eyes crackled with magical energy. He shouted in rage, and all the chains broke as a magical pulse shot from his body, making all the masked men fly backwards. Seconds later, both he and Rebbie fell out of their chairs, both lying still.

* * *

Oliver and Dig managed to carry the twins, despite the clear exhaustion and pain, while Quentin and Dinah held Sara up, who was the weakest, and Thea and Felicity leaned on each other. "We need to find a phone, or some way to contact the team and get the Waverider here." Oliver spoke, and Sara nodded softly. "Don't worry, I've got that covered. We need to get to wherever they put our stuff." The group managed to find their way to the room holding all of their stuff, including one of the many time couriers Sara had swiped off of Time Bureau agents. "Someone put that on my wrist." Felicity, who had recovered a little, did as Sara said, then stood back. Sara removed her arm from around her mother's shoulders, dialing the courier to open a portal to the bridge. "Go on." Oliver and Dig went through first with the twins, then Felicity and Thea, then Quentin and Dinah half dragged Sara through the portal, which promptly closed. The team, who stood around the center console, looked up when the portal opened. They stood frozen in place with looks of shock on their faces, until Oliver spoke. "Medbay?" "Right, come on." Ray and Nate helped the two men get the twins to the medbay, while the rest of the team helped the other four.

Curtis and Cisco helped the Lance parents, who looked even more drained from holding Sara up, while Ava took their place at Sara's side. "What the hell happened?" "You're really asking me that right now?" Ava helped Sara into a chair in the medbay, standing next to her. "Good thing you decided to upgrade the medbay and put more chairs in." The rest of the team stood around Ollie and Rebbie, who were ice cold. As the nine were sat in chairs, the team noticed they all had energy visible under their skin. "Okay, come on, guys, let's let Gideon, Ray, Martin, and Caitlin try to fix them up, then we'll ask what happened."

Ava looked at Sara worriedly once more before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and turning to leave the medbay with the rest of the team.

* * *

All through the night, the three adults and Gideon healed the Lance parents, Oliver, Felicity, Dig, and Thea, and attempted to heal Sara and wake the twins. The next morning, the team forced Ray, Stein, and Caitlin to go get some sleep, then spoke with the team members in the medbay. Sara's condition wasn't as bad as the twins, but like them, she wouldn't heal. "So what happened?" Oliver looked over to where the twins were before answering. "Well, they brought us to a room with a bunch of steel beams, and chained each of us to one. Then, when everyone was conscious, they took us to a room with a rune on the ground, and eight chairs positioned along the circle of the rune, and one in the very center. They chained us to the chairs, then took more chains and connected all the chairs, so that the chains mimicked the rune. The leader, the one who took us, started chanting, and this...energy started going through the chains, and then up the chairs and into our bodies. His goons started chanting with him, and more energy went through the chains." "Why aren't the twins waking up?"

"Well, I don't know why Rebbie isn't waking up, but Ollie got mad and this, pulse of energy came from him. It broke all the chains, and sent all the guys flying. Then he and Rebbie just collapsed." "And why isn't Sara healing like you guys are?" Oliver hesitated, looking anywhere but Ava, but Thea answered. "Well, the chair in the center of the rune was connected to all the other chairs, it had the most chains on it..." "...And that was where Sara was?" Thea nodded slightly. "That was the reason Ollie got mad. The leader put his hands on Sara's shoulders, and the energy started going directly into her chest."

"He said something too, before they took us to the room with the rune. He said, 'before the night is over, the Canary's Legacy will be destroyed'. What does that mean?" "Perhaps I can answer that." "Okay, Gideon, what'd you have?" "When I was running scans on the nine of you, I found magical energy." "We already knew that, Gideon." "Indeed, Director Sharpe, we do know the kidnapper used magic to attack them, but I found two different energies inside each of you. One type, the energy used against you, is a dark magic currently in your bloodstreams and will disintegrate after twenty four hours, if not continuously administered. The other type is a light magic, infused in your souls. In most of you, it is slightly weakened, but in the Lances, it is significantly stronger." "What is the light magic? How'd it get inside them?" "Well, I have scans of your bodies from three years ago to now-" "I'm not even going to ask how." "-And I have discovered that the light magic was only present in the Lance twins, until April 8th, 2016, at 11:59." "That's-that's when Laurel died, down to the minute." "It would appear that when Ms. Lance died, her soul was split and entered the nine of you." "Why us?" "I do not know, but I believe Mr. Constantine has experience with the soul." "Okay Gideon, call him." Ava glanced at Sara then back to where the holographic head of Gideon was replaced with the holographic body of John Constantine. "Bloody hell, what happened to you lot?" "Long story John, we've got a problem that we think you might be able to shine some light on. Are you willing to come over?" "What's your problem?" "Something to do with magic and souls, it's too big to explain like this." John nodded, "Okay, I'll help." Sara looked at Ava, who opened a portal to John's location and pulled him through. "Well then, what's happening?" Gideon explained her findings once more, and John hummed. "That has happened before. When someone has a soul that is pure, or mostly pure, there is an ancient light magic that develops in their soul. When they die, the magic splits the soul apart and chooses people that person knew to become a host body to the light magic. The piece of Laurel's soul that went to each of you fused with your own soul, and the light magic spread from her soul to yours." "Okay, but why us?" "Ah, you see, the magic chooses people close to the deceased. Her parents and sister were family, Oliver was a childhood friend turned lover, Thea was a childhood friend, and Felicity and Diggle were close friends from adulthood." "And the twins were her kids." John looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow, then pointed to the two children. "They're hers?" Sara laughed softly.

"Yeah, John, Laurel had twins. Gideon said that before she died, they were the only ones who had light magic." "That happens often. If someone has the magic in their souls, it's very unlikely that their children don't have souls at least as pure as them." "So that's what the Canary's Legacy is. We're the Canary's Legacy." John nodded at the Green Arrow's statement.

"One more question." "Just one, Captain?" Sara rolled her eyes. "When Ollie, that's one of the twins, sent out the pulse of light magic, both he and his sister collapsed, why? And why was he even able to do that?" "That's two questions, love." "Just answer them." "Well, he can do that because not only was his soul pure enough for the magic to manifest, but he also got a small piece of his mother's magic when he was born, which makes his soul pure enough that the magic will respond to him, so he can use it to his will. As for why he  _and_ his sister collapsed, I don't know."

"I believe I have the answer to that. Another scan of the twins revealed that their souls, more specifically the magic in their souls, are connected. When Mr. Lance sent out a pulse of magic, his body was not able to control it without it's counterpart, Ms. Lance's magic, resulting in both of their magic attempting to bond, and failing. The attempt and failure to bond caused their bodies to go dormant." "So, you're saying they're like a, what, a magical Firestorm?" "That's ridiculous, Jefferson." "Actually, Professor, Mr. Jackson's analogy is quite accurate. It seems the twins have the ability to harness and use their magic, but only if their souls, and therefore their magic, bonds together to balance them."

"Do you know why these three aren't healing? And what's with the energy under everyone's skin?" John leaned over Ollie, watching the energy move under his skin, before straightening. "The energy within these two are the magic their mother left them. It's different from the energy in you, Sara. This is the magic they can control. If you look close enough, you can see that the energy isn't just moving, it's searching for the other's energy." Ava examined the twins' faces and hummed. Rebbie's purple energy kept moving to the right side of her face, at the same time Ollie's blue energy moved to the left side of his face. "The energy in your faces is also the magic Laurel left when she died, but it's different because of the different relationships you had with her. Ollie and Rebbie have the brightest and fastest moving energy because they are her offspring. Felicity and Diggle's energy are the slowest, because she didn't meet and become friends with you until later in her life. Sara and the parents will have bright energy like the twins, because they have the closest bond with Laurel, Oliver's will be a bit slower because at one point in her life, she loved you, and Thea's will be slower than Oliver's because she's known you since childhood." Sara looked around, noting the green energy in Thea's face, yellow in Felicity and Dig's, orange in Oliver's, and black in her parents' faces. "The different colors also signify how much you meant to her. Black for the closest, all the way down to yellow, which, again, is simply because she didn't know you until later in life. The person she loved when she died would have red energy, and the twins would've had blue energy, had they not been twins. Because of their mostly identical DNA, their magic can merge, which caused Rebbie's magic to turn purple."

"So, to summarize, Laurel was so pure that she had magic, and when she died that magic went into the nine of us because we were closest to her. Because Ollie and Rebbie are her twin children, they can weaponize their magic and merge together to use it. If they don't merge when they use their magic, this will happen, and we don't know why these three aren't healing." Ava groaned when the team nodded at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late please don't hate me I wuv you...


	8. Just an Author's Note

Hey, guys. It's been a while, I know. I promise I am going to update soon, but I've had incredibly frustrating writer's block on this story, as well as a few others, plus my life has been super super busy. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, but it might be a while before an update goes up. I'm super sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I no own dis stuff 'cept storyline and few OCs
> 
> If anyone is interested in possibly beta'ing this or any of my other stories, just tell me in the comments of that story. Also, seeing as I've never had or been a beta, you might also want to tell me the best way to get the story to you so you can actually beta it.
> 
> If you are interested in co-writing a story with me, check my bio please
> 
> And, as always, comment for any suggestions!


End file.
